This invention relates generally to airplane design and, more specifically, to airplane cargo loading designs.
Current commercial airplane families typically carry cargo (including passenger baggage and revenue cargo) in lower deck cargo compartments situated below a passenger cabin. These cargo compartments may be either xe2x80x9cbulkxe2x80x9d cargo compartments which are hand loaded with baggage, or xe2x80x9ccontainerizedxe2x80x9d cargo compartments into which standard containers (xe2x80x9cUnit Load Devicesxe2x80x9d or ULDs) or pallets are loaded. Cargo is typically loaded through a cargo door on the side of the airplane fuselage. The cargo door is usually of the upward hinging type.
When airplane body length is short (i.e., less than 200 seat class airplane), there is often insufficient space ahead of or behind the wing to conveniently locate cargo doors, while maintaining sufficient longitudinal separation from the wing, any wing-mounted engines, and passenger entry/cabin service doors.
Therefore, there exists a need for effective cargo compartment placement in smaller aircraft while providing sufficient clearance from passenger doors, engines, and wings.
The present invention provides cargo-loading means for short body airplanes. The cargo loading means permits effective cargo placement in smaller aircraft while providing sufficient clearance from passenger doors, engines, and wings.
A less-than-200-seat-class airplane includes a fuselage. The fuselage includes a passenger cabin and at least one cargo compartment located below the passenger cabin.